


Scales, BMI, and Other Unhealthy Things

by bucketofregrets



Series: Unhealthy College Days [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood Donation, Eating Disorders, M/M, Tyler-centric, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Weight Issues, unhealthy thoughts, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketofregrets/pseuds/bucketofregrets
Summary: For Tyler, scales are not as helpful as doctors make them seem





	Scales, BMI, and Other Unhealthy Things

170

Tyler couldn’t look away from that number.

170

The disappointment and shame consumed his entire being. Although 170 is considered a “healthy” weight, Tyler knew it was only 5 pounds away from overweight according to the BMI chart. He had pretty much memorized that chart. He knew in his head it was a skewed form of measurement. BMI doesn’t account for any muscle he might have gained. But at the moment, it didn’t matter. He wanted to be small. Smaller then he was now at least.

170

How could he gain 5 pounds? Recently Tyler had been avoiding scales at all cost. According to his boyfriend, they are bad for his self-image. The conversation was still clear in his mind.

_“Tyler you know there’s way more to health than how much you weigh. I know you know this” Josh had sighed after catching Tyler on the bathroom scale for the third time that day._

_“Yeah but there’s nothing wrong with checking just for fun.” They both knew it wasn’t just for fun as Tyler claimed._

_“Okay that’s it – I’m tired of this” Faster than Tyler could react, Josh had grabbed the scale and left the room. “It’s time we find a new home for this guy.”_

Tyler could only watch in horror as the scale made its way into the trash to be taken out later that day. He didn’t have the energy to fight. Now, staring at the god-awful number on the paper, he wishes he had.

“Sir? We’re ready for you” Tyler was snapped out of his trance, and he remembered why he was weighed in the first place. His school was holding their annual blood drive competition against their rivals, and he decided to participate. But apparently, he had to be a certain weight which led to him stepping on the scale for the first time in weeks. He was less than thrilled with the results.

That’s when the rationalizing began. He was only up because he was forced to eat lunch. Well, forced is a strong word. Josh had wanted to meet up earlier, and lunch seemed like the logical option. As much as Tyler hated it, he could never skip a meal when Josh was there. Josh always saw right through his excuses and lies. Tyler doesn’t blame him though, he only wants what’s best. However, that doesn’t help his current situation.

Tyler started when he realized he had zoned out again. He does that an alarming amount recently. He tries to pay attention when the nurse attempts to explain the procedure to him. When she asks if he had eaten lunch, he finds himself truthfully saying yes to that question for once.

“Hmm… well, it seems that your iron levels are low – too low to make any donations right now. I’m really sorry honey, but if you eat a lot of spinach and other iron-rich foods, you may be able to try again tomorrow. We’ll be here for the next few days.”

Really, he shouldn’t be surprised. Low iron levels were just a side effect of a poor diet. But he still felt disappointment and guilt in his chest and stomach as he left the donation area. He went through all of that just to be told he’s not healthy enough to donate.

He’s never healthy enough. He had even had lunch that day! None of it seemed fair. He watched others walk around eating and drinking whatever they wanted and somehow maintaining small, perfect bodies. And here he was. One indulgent lunch later and he was up five pounds.

No more.

He was done being a failure at everything he did. He wouldn’t stand for it anymore. Screw Josh. He was just one more person who could do whatever they want and still look beautiful. Josh may not need a scale, but Tyler sure as hell does. He went straight to the closest Walmart and picked up the first scale he saw.

Josh would never know.

He would hide it in the bottom of his closet and only take it out when he absolutely needed it. Tyler refused to be surprised by his weight again. 170 was just the starting point. He could already picture his goal weight in his head. 35 pounds isn’t an unreasonable amount to lose, and it would put him in the lower end of “healthy weight” on the BMI chart. His weight was the one thing in his life he can control, and Josh would not take that away from him.

Less meals, more gym, constant weigh ins.

He could do this.

He will be perfect.

His scale will make him perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So... uh... don't try to donate blood if you don't have a healthy-ish diet. Learned that the hard way...


End file.
